Before and After
by IcyKaku55
Summary: Alex, the sports player, tuff kid, sass master. When Alex moves into Castle Rock with two cousins finds an adventure with our favorite four boys. There is just one thing with her, she is a girl. Though she kinda looks like one, its hard to tell with her personality. Gordon reflects on her and all the other women that start coming into his life as the boys grow up together and apart
1. Chapter 1- Before Part 1

_Hey there. So, before you read this I just wanna warn you about some things in this story in order to get things straight. Basically this will start before the whole trip (Chapters with Before are about the body and stuff). Some things will be different than in the story/movie. For example, the Leech thing happens the first day and its early along on the trip. Also, most of this story will not be about the trip part, a will be after. That being said I am post the before chapters all today. Enjoy! :) Please review and tell me what you think. _

* * *

Before and After

Chapter 1: Before Part 1

Her sneakers hit the ground as she stomped into a new town. She got there two days too early, for the soul reason of being ahead of the rest of her family. She wanted to check out this new town, Castle Rock that was to her better than her old busy town.

She wore a navy blue baseball cap, but the team symbol had worn off the hat was so old. Her hair was short and brown. When it was tucked in the way it was, it was hard to really tell the length. Her legs were covered by high-waisted jeans that were cuffed up at the end. Inside she had tucked a gray, baggy, and long t-shirt.

When she happened to be walking on the path we were standing on, an awkward silence of staring occurred. No one else had been on that road in front of our town. The four of us, Chris, Teddy, Vern and I were just getting ready to go on a trip. A trip in which we planned on finding a dead kid's body. We were 12 going on 13 at the time and we were as goofy as ever. We were also clueless as ever.

So when the girl came over to us, we assumed she must have been a girlish looking guy. I mean she sure as hell dressed like one. Her pants were like the same as mine! Also, we made this assumption based on the idea that no girl would ever walk up to four guys and talk to them without knowing them. Both of these thoughts were wrong.

"Hey!" She called out to the four of us after a little staring and silence. "Do you guys live in this town? Uh..." She looked at the writing on her arm, "Caste Rock?" We nodded. "Well how old are youse?"

The four of us looked at each other confused. "12... Almost 13," I decide to answer. "Why?" I questioned at her.

"'Cause I'm moving here. Ya'll are my age. What are you guys doing?" She asked us and we still assumed she was a boy.

"We are taking a trip out that way." We pointed straight ahead. She came from the side. In the distance forward there were train tracks.

"Uh... Why?" She laughed for a second. Suddenly, I looked at Chris and Teddy. All of our eyes were popped open. We hoped and prayed Vern wouldn't tell her.

"To find a the dead body of Ray Brower!" Vern exclaimed and we all sighed moaning his name, "What? He asked." The girl chuckled, which only makes sense to me now why she did.

"Whoever that is... I am so in. I'm Alex. Like I said I'm your age, so I might as well make some friends now right? Is it ok if I tag along?" She whispered this next part, "Because imma gonna come anyway..."

"Uh... Sure. What's one more?" Chris decided for all of us. "I am Chris Chambers. We are gonna be out here for around two days. You got anything to sleep on?"

She nodded and patted her backpack. The bag was brown and patched up all over. "I got two blankets inside. I can use a sweatshirt or some junk for a pillow. I'll be fine."

"No one will mind you are gone?" Asked Vern.

"Nah... No one cares." She replied bluntly. "So what are all your names?" She asked everyone but Chris.

"I'm Gordie," I told her.

"Teddy."

"Vern." Vern shook her hand and she cringed her face a little. I could almost hear Teddy laugh before he actually did.

Altogether, with this new kid, whom we all thought was a 12 year old boy like us, we started walking the tracks. As we walked we sang a song. We did not ask many questions about the new kid. In fact we did not even mind her company. I mean she fit right in without even having to try. She was a little different, but we all were unique in our own ways.

"Wait... Who brought the food? I'm hungry!" Complained Vern after about 20 minutes of walking.

"You didn't bring it?!" Teddy stopped.

"Vern! That was your job!" Chris yelled.

"None of you losers brought food and you were gonna be gone two whole days?" Alex questioned all of our plans and experience.

"What was I supposed to do? Think of everything? I brought the comb!" Vern objected.

"And why would you need a comb? You don't have any hair!" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I brought it for you guys..."

Chris sighed and looked at me, "We are going to have to buy some now..."

"We can stop in the next town over." I told him and we agreed. As we walked again we joined in song once more. Chris and I walked in front. The new kid, Alex, as she told us stood behind us. Finally Teddy and Vern we side by side in the back. It flowed pretty well.

Once we got to the next town, we rested in a junkyard. There was a story about a huge guard dog named Chopper. The story always said how his owner taught him how to attack someone. He would always yell, "Chopper, suck balls!" And that's what the dog would do. At least that was the tale.

We rested up against an old car. Naturally we started talking about things. Clearly that lead to this conversation.

_**Teddy:**__ Have you been watching the Mickey Mouse Club? I think Annette's tits are getting bigger._

_**Me:**__ Yeah, I've been noticing lately that the "A"and the "E" are starting to bend around the sides_

_**Vern:**__ Annette's tits are great._

_**Chris, Teddy:**__ Yeah.  
_  
Alex seemed pretty amused, but did not chime in. We spit and threw things at a bucket in the middle of us. Alex took a quick sip from my water bottle and got it straight in the bucket.

"Nice." I muttered watching as it happened.

"This is really a good time," Vern muttered.

"The most," Chris agreed.

"A blast," Teddy chimed in. Vern didn't just mean being off limits inside the junkyard, or fudging on our folks, or going on a hike up the railroad tracks to Harlow. He meant those things, but it seems to me now it was more and that we all knew it. Everything was there and around us. We knew exactly who we were and exactly where we were going. It was grand.

Alex was the first to ask, "So... Is someone gonna got get the food."

"We'll flip for it!" Chris suggested and handed out quarters to everyone.

Alex declined the coin, "Hey! I am not one of you idiots who forgot food. This is your guys problem. Work it out."

"You know your a real ass!" Teddy told her with a smirk on his face. "Come on let's just flip." The four of us flipped our coins. When we showed them in the middle there were four tails up.

"Four tails! Jesus, man, that's a goocher! That's really bad. Seriously guys a goocher is no joke!" Vern got all nervous.

Teddy frowned, "Vern-o! No one believes in that crap anymore. Goocher aren't really. Let's flip again." We went again but this time I was the odd man out, "Gordie's out! Oh, Gordie just screwed the pooch!"

"Does the word 'retarded' mean anything to you?"

"Gordie, go and get the provisions, you morphadite!"

"Don't call me any of your mother's pet names." I got up to leave.

"What a wet end you are, Lachance!" Teddy kept laughing at me.

"Shut up!" I let out before realizing what I had said.

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I throw up." The three boys said in perfect unison at me.

I had to one up them, so I said back "And then your mother goes around the corner and she licks it up." They all boo-ed at me. Alex threw a rock at my leg. She looked at the boys.

"Is that really a thing?" She smirked, "You little shit heads!" She pulled my leg out from under me and Teddy grabbed my arm and pulled me down. We all tackled each other.  
Until, after about a minute, I was let go to buy the food."

* * *

As I was walking back threw the yard I found that everyone was gone. They were running away clearing the fence. The owner saw me and screamed. Instantly I started running. He called his dog after me, Chopper.

You see I thought the man yelled, "Chopper, suck balls!" But really he just yelled, "Chopper, stick em'!" So I sprinted screaming and managed to hop over the fence. When I was safe I turned and saw that Chopper was a small golden retriever. I rolled my eyes as my breath panted, "That's Chopper?!" The other four laughed.

"You just about pissed your pants!" Alex hung on to the fence to stop herself from falling over because of laughter.

The man came over to the fence and started yelling at us. This was when the genius Teddy decided to make fun of Chopper. He pressed his butt to the fence and started shaking it at the dog, "Chopper, suck balls! Suck balls! Mehhhh!"

The owner became really mad. He yelled at Teddy and somehow knew about his father. The man called out his dad's drinking problem, and he picked on Teddy's burnt ear. "I'll kill you!" Shouted Teddy.

Chris held on to his shoulder, "He just wants you to go over there and fight him so he can call the cops."

"You watch your mouth kid! Let him do his own fighting!" The man screamed at Chris.

I glared at the old man and moved nearer to the fence, "Oh yeah you only outweigh him by 500 pounds, fat ass!"

"I know you're name! You're Lachance. I know all of you guys. Your father's will be receiving calls from me, except for the loony up in Togus!" He pointed out Teddy's father.

Teddy kept freaking and Chris had to hold him back from fighting. "I'll kill you!"

"You foul mouthed whore master!" The man cussed back to him.

"You son of a bitch! No or out ranks my old man! He stormed the beach at Normandy. He stormed the beach, you bastard!" Teddy shouted back as Vern, Chris and I dragged him back. Tears had started forming from his eyes.

I couldn't understand how Teddy cared so much about his dad who was always beating him. Meanwhile my dad had never laid a finger on me since I was 3, and that's when I are bleach from under the sink. I couldn't care less about him.

While Teddy cried out about his father I noticed Alex was not with us anymore. She was still at the fence. I looked around the tree. She was sized up to the man. I think she was screaming at him.

"Listen up mister! You run a shit junkyard and have an ass dog that couldn't kill a fucked up fly successfully. If I were you I would stop questioning the life of twelve years old and start worrying about my own messed up excuse for a life!" She cursed at him. He glared back at her. He managed to reach threw a small break in the fence. He grabbed her t-shirt with his hand.

Once he realized he wasn't only grabbing on to one shirt, but a training bra too he let her down. He had kinda a crooked smile on at first. Then he apologized for attacking her. "Oh... So that's how it is. I am sorry I treated a lady that way. I just made a bad assumption about you."

"Whatever bastard..." She blushed slightly and tucked her shirt back in her pants. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Doesn't matter what you do. You don't know who I am, so no one to call on me you asshole!" See kicked the fence and walked back over to us. She paused when she realized I just saw.

"Alex... You're a...?" I questioned. She punched my arm.

"I wasn't hiding it, stupid!" She snapped. She went over to Teddy who was muttering things about his dad. He also said he was sorry about crying. I wasn't sure if finding a dead kid should really be a good thing. I told them that. Everyone kind of agreed and we kept going.

I did not want to, but I could not hold back the fact I needed to bring up Alex's gender. "So you are a girl, Alex?" I asked again and the other boy's stopped in their tracks.

"Wait what?!" Chris gasped.

"A girl?" Vern blushed.

"Hey! Shut it!" She glared at me, "I wasn't hiding it." She pulled her hat down and her hair still looked about as long as it did in the hat. When you looked at her knowing she was a girl you could clearly see it. It's just her personality was so much like a boy that it was hard to tell. "It is not my fault no one can tell!"

"You are a girl...?!" Chris repeated me in shock, "I mean I see it, but still... You wrestled with us!"

She folded her arms and without realizing it we had formed a semi-circle around her. "So?" She cocked her eyebrow, "Vern acts like a pussy. Does it change his gender?!" Vern objected.

"But... Where are your tits?" Asked Teddy. She stepped towards him and punched him square in the face. He glasses fell off, but luckily they landed safely without breaking.

"I have them..." Her face turned bright red. "Shut it! I don't need this crap! Ok?! I am just me so deal with it! ...Or don't..."

I shrugged. It mattered a little to me, but back then all I had to do was think about it. I accepted her after a few minutes. I was not all prejudging of people back then. I don't really think any of us were. Teddy questioned her femininity, but he still accepted her. Chris questioned her morals, but he still felt the need to call her a son of a bitch. "Let's kept going. We need to get pretty close tonight." Chris told us.

"Right," I nodded and we kept moving.

As we walked suddenly Alex started to talk more. "Don't be all worried about me, ya hear? I don't really care if you see me as one of the guys. I am kinda used to it. I'm on a soccer team in my town. I guess what I'm saying is don't you act any different than you always do. I'm chill I promise."

I laughed a bit actually, "It is alright I guess."

"Yeah, I mean besides you clearly not having tits, it is cool." Teddy joked.

"I said I have em'!" She yelled at him. He laughed louder and louder.

"Whatever you say!" He stood next to her. "So what's it like to me a girl?!" He smirked.

"Shit head..." She muttered a him. He moved back with Vern. The three of them would go off and on talking about things. I had a lot more on my mind. Like my brother and my whole future. I could tell Chris was thinking too.

"Chris?" I asked him. "Do you think I'm weird?"

"Yes."

"No really. Am I weird?"

"Yeah, so everyone is." He stated and I instantly knew what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2- Before Part 2

_**Warning:**__There will be some dirty stuff in these last two before chapters (Rated Teen __because__of it). Please Read and Review. Enjoy :) _

* * *

Before and After

Chapter 2: Before Part 2

As I was walking back threw the yard I found that everyone was gone. They were running away clearing the fence. The owner saw me and screamed. Instantly I started running. He called his dog after me, Chopper.

You see I thought the man yelled, "Chopper, suck balls!" But really he just yelled, "Chopper, stick em'!" So I sprinted screaming and managed to hop over the fence. When I was safe I turned and saw that Chopper was a small golden retriever. I rolled my eyes as my breath panted, "That's Chopper?!" The other four laughed.

"You just about pissed your pants!" Alex hung on to the fence to stop herself from falling over because of laughter.

The man came over to the fence and started yelling at us. This was when the genius Teddy decided to make fun of Chopper. He pressed his butt to the fence and started shaking it at the dog, "Chopper, suck balls! Suck balls! Mehhhh!"

The owner became really mad. He yelled at Teddy and somehow knew about his father. The man called out his dad's drinking problem, and he picked on Teddy's burnt ear. "I'll kill you!" Shouted Teddy.

Chris held on to his shoulder, "He just wants you to go over there and fight him so he can call the cops."

"You watch your mouth kid! Let him do his own fighting!" The man screamed at Chris.

I glared at the old man and moved nearer to the fence, "Oh yeah you only outweigh him by 500 pounds, fat ass!"

"I know you're name! You're Lachance. I know all of you guys. Your father's will be receiving calls from me, except for the loony up in Togus!" He pointed out Teddy's father.

Teddy kept freaking and Chris had to hold him back from fighting. "I'll kill you!"

"You foul mouthed whore master!" The man cussed back to him.

"You son of a bitch! No or out ranks my old man! He stormed the beach at Normandy. He stormed the beach, you bastard!" Teddy shouted back as Vern, Chris and I dragged him back. Tears had started forming from his eyes.

I couldn't understand how Teddy cared so much about his dad who was always beating him. Meanwhile my dad had never laid a finger on me since I was 3, and that's when I are bleach from under the sink. I couldn't care less about him.

While Teddy cried out about his father I noticed Alex was not with us anymore. She was still at the fence. I looked around the tree. She was sized up to the man. I think she was screaming at him.

"Listen up mister! You run a shit junkyard and have an ass dog that couldn't kill a fucked up fly successfully. If I were you I would stop questioning the life of twelve years old and start worrying about my own messed up excuse for a life!" She cursed at him. He glared back at her. He managed to reach threw a small break in the fence. He grabbed her t-shirt with his hand.

Once he realized he wasn't only grabbing on to one shirt, but a training bra too he let her down. He had kinda a crooked smile on at first. Then he apologized for attacking her. "Oh... So that's how it is. I am sorry I treated a lady that way. I just made a bad assumption about you."

"Whatever bastard..." She blushed slightly and tucked her shirt back in her pants. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Doesn't matter what you do. You don't know who I am, so no one to call on me you asshole!" See kicked the fence and walked back over to us. She paused when she realized I just saw.

"Alex... You're a...?" I questioned. She punched my arm.

"I wasn't hiding it, stupid!" She snapped. She went over to Teddy who was muttering things about his dad. He also said he was sorry about crying. I wasn't sure if finding a dead kid should really be a good thing. I told them that. Everyone kind of agreed and we kept going.

I did not want to, but I could not hold back the fact I needed to bring up Alex's gender. "So you are a girl, Alex?" I asked again and the other boy's stopped in their tracks.

"Wait what?!" Chris gasped.

"A girl?" Vern blushed.

"Hey! Shut it!" She glared at me, "I wasn't hiding it." She pulled her hat down and her hair still looked about as long as it did in the hat. When you looked at her knowing she was a girl you could clearly see it. It's just her personality was so much like a boy that it was hard to tell. "It is not my fault no one can tell!"

"You are a girl...?!" Chris repeated me in shock, "I mean I see it, but still... You wrestled with us!"

She folded her arms and without realizing it we had formed a semi-circle around her. "So?" She cocked her eyebrow, "Vern acts like a pussy. Does it change his gender?!" Vern objected.

"But... Where are your tits?" Asked Teddy. She stepped towards him and punched him square in the face. He glasses fell off, but luckily they landed safely without breaking.

"I have them..." Her face turned bright red. "Shut it! I don't need this crap! Ok?! I am just me so deal with it! ...Or don't..."

I shrugged. It mattered a little to me, but back then all I had to do was think about it. I accepted her after a few minutes. I was not all prejudging of people back then. I don't really think any of us were. Teddy questioned her femininity, but he still accepted her. Chris questioned her morals, but he still felt the need to call her a son of a bitch. "Let's kept going. We need to get pretty close tonight." Chris told us.

"Right," I nodded and we kept moving.


	3. Chapter 3- Before Part 3

_Warning: Things below will get a bit dirty in this chapter (rated Teen). Also, this is the last Before chapter. So from now on Chapters will be about what happens after the contents of the story/movie. I will get writing and wait for some reviews before posting any of the after chapters. ((Also if any of you guys would like to SYOC that they could meet in junior high or high school feel free. However I'll only use like one girl, so mostly unique boy characters would be awesome.)) Read and review. Enjoy :) _

* * *

**Before and After**

**Chapter 3: **Before part 3

As we walked suddenly Alex started to talk more. "Don't be all worried about me, ya hear? I don't really care if you see me as one of the guys. I am kinda used to it. I'm on a soccer team in my town. I guess what I'm saying is don't you act any different than you always do. I'm chill I promise."

I laughed a bit actually, "It is alright I guess."

"Yeah, I mean besides you clearly not having tits, it is cool." Teddy joked.

"I said I have em'!" She yelled at him. He laughed louder and louder.

"Whatever you say!" He stood next to her. "So what's it like to me a girl?!" He smirked.

"Shit head..." She muttered a him. He moved back with Vern. The three of them would go off and on talking about things. I had a lot more on my mind. Like my brother and my whole future. I could tell Chris was thinking too.

"Chris?" I asked him. "Do you think I'm weird?"

"Yes."

"No really. Am I weird?"

"Yeah, so everyone is." He stated and I instantly knew what he meant.

* * *

Later, much later, after dodging trains and walking a ton of miles we stopped somewhere on the side to sleep. I started a fire with help from Alex. Somehow, she knew how to keep it going better than I did. We used the food and started toasting it in the fire. Of course, Vern dropped his in. Eventually he managed to get it, but it was all burnt. We made him eat it anyway.

"So what's your story?" I asked Alex as the fire burnt in front of our eyes.

"My story? It isn't fair if I just tell all of you. I wanna know all of yours too. We will go around." She announced. She placed her stick on the ground and started, "Well ok... I kinda lied about my name. I call myself Alex, but my real name is Carol Nansen. I am 12 and I am a girl. My old town is really big and has a shit ton of peoples. I hate it. But that is fully the reason why I'm moving here. You see my dad ODed or something when I was around 7 years old. I still remember certain things about him... My mom however is still alive. She is the guardian of me, but she completely ignores me. Well, except when she is trying to force me in a dress to show how she is a good parent, but I know she's not. I just want to get out of that town where I have no friends really... Except for some soccer boys... And I want to get out of that house. So that's my story I guess... I mean I could say more about my awful mother, but I rather not. I could say how I wanna be seen as me and not be prejudged because of what I wear, but is don't really wanna do that either."

"I hear ya." Chris agreed and was the next to go, "I am a Chambers' kid. I am supposed to lie, cheat, and steal. I mean I'm a Chambers. But I don't really do all that stuff my brother does... Or the things my parents did before me. Sure, I am not going to sit here and say I'm perfect, because I know that's a lie. But sometimes I just wish I wasn't viewed lower because of what family I am. It sucks... I'm never going to get out of this down..." I wanted to object, but instead I stayed silent.

Teddy was next and he just jumped in, "You probably heard all this crap earlier. My father has a drinking problem and drugs and a lot of things... I don't know... He is up in Togus that's not a lie. Even if he burned my ear a few times, I still can't help but think he used to be good. He had to be a good person. He was in the army. He stormed the beach at Normandy! He had to be a good person. So I am not gonna take some fat ass calling him out!" Teddy raised his voice. He took a deep breath before saying this last part, "My mom is kinda the average mom if your husband is in a medical center. She's strict, but sometimes she's really laid back. We aren't very close..." I noticed Alex nod.

Vern went next, but his story we all knew. I don't really think it as bad as our. It was kinda the typical fat kid story. I mean he talked about his brother too. And he talked about his pennies he's been looking for.

I was the last one. I sighed and started talking once everyone looked to me. "I guess I'll start with my brother, Denny. He died not too long ago. My parents loved him so much, I did too. Now that he's gone I am completely shut out. I have never been the popular, funny, good football player that he was. I just wanna be a writer. I am totally ignored... It should have been me." Chris coughed at me. We knew we both hated the other one's story. That I think is why we were such good friends.

"So... That's that..." She muttered, "That story you told us. You wrote that right? I dig it. Keep writing kid, I'd love to walk into a book store one day and see 'Gordon Lachance' got it?"

I laughed,"Got it. If one gets published I'll send it your way."

"That's a all I ask," she smirked at me. She had taken her hat off and her hair was let down. It still barely reached to her shoulders. Her hair was lighter than mine, but just barely darker than Teddy's.

After a few more minutes Teddy had insulted Alex again about her tits. This was becoming a common theme with him. She talked about wanna to make a girls' soccer team. She that was her dream. It seemed crazy, but she that already. I hoped for her. I hoped she could follow her dream.

Anyway, Teddy called her out with some dumb ass joke. I bet it was the first thing that came to his mind and her blurted it out. "How are all the girls gonna play with their tits floppin' around?" He laughed, "I guess you won't have the problem, since you don't have any!" He laughed louder and the smoke fell out of his mouth.

She narrowed her eyes and I could see anger coming from her. She stood up. "You know what?!"

"Oh what?" Teddy mocked her only making it worse.

"I told you a million times now. I have boobs!" Alex shouted at him.

He folded his legs over one another, "Oh yeah? Prove it!" He challenged her. He was complete unaware of her competitiveness. We all were.

"I will prove it!" She spat back.

"Huh?" Teddy questioned. He thought she would back down, but she kept going.

"I'll show you!"

His face turned a very light color of red. He looked at us nervously, "Wait... Really?" He cocked a smile.

"Uh... I don't know... Um..."

"Yeah!" Teddy smiled, "Show us! Come on I've never seen a pair of tits before." Chris nodded in agreement and I found myself doing it to. I guess none of is could resist it. I don't know maybe I was full of prepubescent hormones or something.

"Whoa wait! That's not fair!"

"What? Why?" Teddy smirked.

"You guys get to see tits which you've never seen. I've never seen a dick before..." Her face blushed. "So now it will be a fair trade. You guys get to see mine if I can see yours. Except for you bloody dick!" She looked at me referencing what happened with the leeches. "I don't wanna see what mess that has caused..."

You see, before when we were walking there was a little lake. Us boys were burning up so we threw off our shirts and jumped in. Alex did not, for reasons that were clear now. Anyway when we got out, leeches were all over us. I got one in a part a guy never wants to get one. And this was before we even got this far in the trip.

"Fine." Teddy sighed. He stood up. Chris stared at him confused.

"We gonna really do this?" Asked Chris still sitting.

"I don't know if I should... This is dirty...?" Vern questioned, but stood up anyway.

"Shut up Vern..." Teddy glared at him. Suddenly Teddy's opinion of her flat chest had changed and he was desperate to see what he had been making fun of.

Chris stood up and held the button of his pants. I stood up too, though I did not do what they were about to do. I was still allowed to look though.

"Let's make this quick alright?" Alex asked holding her shirt. She un-tucked it and reached under. She grasped on to end of her training bra. Teddy un-button his pants. He stopped laughing and started to pull them down.

Chris un-button his as well. He was a little more joking about it than Teddy was. Teddy, for once, seemed serious. Vern followed along complaining a bit. Teddy stood in his white underwear. He cocked his eyebrow.

"You gonna take your shirt off?" He asked.

"I thought I could just pull my shirt up... Take it or leave you idiot!" She spatted.

"Fine. Ready...?"

"Yeah..." She mumbled and got ready with her shirt and bra. "One... Two... Three..."

"Go!" Shouted Chris. The three boys around me showed her their bare dicks, but I did not look at that. I was too busy looking at the girl in front of us. I had never even talked to a girl for more than a few minutes. But now, now this was fun.

We all looked at her. She was not much to look at. I mean she was a twelve year old girl and she was also an athlete. However, if you asked any of us guys if we liked them and we said we didn't, we were lying. They were great. We all knew we liked what we saw and now it is funny to me. I can still picture them. They were so incredibly tiny, but than they seemed so magical.

Alex bit at her lip, and then she pulled her bra back around them. Teddy's face was bright red and Vern looked like he was about to pass out. "That's enough... See Duchamp?!" She narrowed her shoulders at him. His... Thing... Was still showing...

"Yeah, yeah, I saw." He smirked and then as quickly as he could he covered up his part. He was hiding so much I realized what was happening. I started to laugh a lot. He tackled me once his pants were back on. Chris joined in on the wrestling. Alex did too, and that stopped it.

She sighed and sat down, "Oh no. It's happening..."

"What?" Asked Vern.

"You guys are gonna act all weird with me cuz imma girl! Shit! This always fucking happens. I can wrestle and kick all of your asses, so please don't treat me all different. It makes me sick!"

I did not know what to say to that. Teddy, he did however, "Who the hell said you could beat me up?!" That was the right answer. She did not want some half ass comfort. She did not want some guy to tell her she was one of us. She needed to be treated like the person she was. Teddy did that. She needed Teddy.

She smiled, "Prepare to get you ass kicked, Teddy!" She jumped up with her fists clenched. She was about to throw him to the ground when she froze up. Her fisted unfolded and her face became pale.

"AHHHHH!" She let out. We all panicked. "OH MY GOSH!" She screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

"What?!" We asked her.

She looked down at her crotch, "AHHHH!" She pointed at Teddy's dick and at Chris' too. They were just a point of reference though. Her face was a pale white painted by the red coat of her blushing. "...th...that... Has to f...fit... In here..." She looked back down at herself. "OUCHHHHHH! OWWWWWWW!" She moaned and shook violently. Within a few seconds she passed out on the ground.

We all jumped up once she fell. She was the second person to faint on this trip, I was the first. Teddy and Vern leaned over her.

"Is she ok?!" Asked Vern. Teddy pushed him away.

"She'll be fine... I'll sit her up..." Teddy muttered and Alex's eyes opened. The first image she got was Teddy leaning over her. She screamed again.

"You are not doing anything!" She pushed him over. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled looking at me and Chris.

Chris smiled lightly and laughed a bit. He walked over to her and held out his hand, "That's alright man."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Let's just talk about something else. I got something. Ok, Mickey is a mouse, Donald is a duck, and Pluto is a dog, so what is Goofy?" We all sat back down and laid out on our blankets. We never talked about the sexual stuff anymore. It seemed to really scare Alex. I was so confused by it all, but now I get it.


	4. Chapter 4- After 1: Amazing Grace

Hey! After chapters are starting now. I had this written already so I figured I would post it already. It is going to be a few days before I post the next chapter, so I await your reviews and opinions! Shout out to Nikkiphoenix-haim31 for being my first reviewer. Enjoy, and review guys!

* * *

Before and After

Chapter 4: After 1: Amazing Grace

As we walked back into Castle Rock the town seemed different; smaller. We had seen the dead body, but no one ended up taking it. Ace and his gang made it up there and Ace pulled a knife. He was going to kill Chris for the body. Teddy, Vern, and Alex ran once the knife was pulled. I was too busy thinking about my brother. In that body I didn't even see Ray Brower, I saw Denny.

Anyway, when Ace went to Chris with the knife I shot off the gun. No one was getting that kid's body. Not if I could help it. Ace and his gang had to back off, and they did. We did not take it either we sent in an anonymous call.

When we got back to town I asked Alex, "So your cousin is gonna more here too?"

"Yup. I was told she was coming today. We are both moving in together with our older cousin Jason. Her name is Grace. She's 13, but still in our grade." The four of is nodded. I looked forward as we walked in. When a girl with dark brown hair waved to us I questioned it. "That's her!" Alex gasped and waved.

Chris stopped, "That's your cousin?!" The rest of us stopped in a little but of shock. Chris fell under a trance, "She is nothing like you... Whoa!" He breathed heavy and stared across the street.

Teddy grinned and looked at Vern and I with a nod. I understood, "Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound... That saved a wench like meeeeee!" We sung out as Chris glared at us, while Alex and Grace laughed. The pretty girl with straight dark brown hair crossed the street. She wore a half-tucked in v-neck t-shirt and a light purple button skirt. She was rather pretty, but I think Chris just called dibs.

"Who are these boys, Alex?" Grace asked, "Sorry about any trouble she has chased." She laughed lightly and apologized for Alex.

"I didn't do anything!" Alex hissed, "Come on loser introduce yourselves or do I have to do it for you?!" She snapped at us.

Verb started with a polite nod and smile, "I am Vern. Nice to meet you."

Teddy ran up and knelt down in front of the girl. He grabbed her hand, "I'm Teddy." He winked through his glasses.

Chris pushed him and he fell over on the dirt path. "Cut it out will you?!" He yelled down at Teddy. When he looked back at the girl his face turned a color of red I've never seen it turn before. "I... I am Chris Chambers... You're kinda... Pretty." I could not help it, I chuckled in the background. He glared back at him. Chris was never this awkward or embarrassed. I've just never seen him this nervous, ever."

Waving at the girl I stated, "I'm Gordie."

She laughed, "You poor souls, how long have you been hanging out with Alex? You all look mighty beat up."

"Only two days!" Alex but her lip and folded her arms.

"We just got back from a trip," Chris told her and I prayed Vern wouldn't mention the body.

"We saw a dead kid!" Vern exclaimed.

All of us sighed, "Vern..." Teddy was back on his feet by now. He stood between the two girls. They looked rather different. Well, Alex looked different. Grace looked a lot like all the girls in town. Alex looked like a gender confused boy, but she really was just a girl. Vern was the first to leave. He found a penny on the ground and smiled back at us.

Teddy shrugged, "So are you broads joining our school or some crap?" He pushed his glasses upwards. Quickly, and almost automatically, Teddy got punched. Alex had reached out and swung at him. She looked pretty pissed right then.

"Do not let me hear you callin' me that again?!" She shouted at him. He coked a smiled and laughed. He sung his sleeping bag around to the front of his body. He held it like a pistol. He called some random army calls.

As he ran away from us he yelled out, "See you later loser!" He looked at Alex and laughed. "What a girl…" He mumbled to himself and laughed even more. As he began to walk away he sang to himself.

"What is wrong with him?" Asked Grace in the politest way she could, but that was hard. Chris could not even formulate an answer. He was totally staring at her, which was really out of character for him. I elbow him in the side to snap him out of it. He coughed awkwardly and answered her question.

"So much, so much is wrong with that boy."

"Tell me about it…" Alex mumbled, "I just met him and he is insane. Grace, is Jason at the house yet? He gave you directions right?"

She un-folded a piece of paper she had been keeping in her hand. "Yeah. It is down that way and around the corner." I smirked. Lucky Chris.

"My house is that way. I can take you guys… I'll come over tomorrow, okay Gordie?" He asked me. I nodded still with a smirk on my face. I stuck my hands in my pockets. My backpack was hanging on my back and hair was blowing in the breeze of the hot, late, summer day. I patted my best friend on his shoulder of his white t-shirt.

"Amazing Grace…" I sang into his ear. He punched my gut and it kind of hurt. I backed up and looked at the two girls. Well, the girl and the kinda girl. "See you guys in Junior High." I smiled and waved to them. I walked towards my house and they started walking down the street. I was wondering if I would really see any more of them. I mean, I was going to enroll in the college classes in a week. I highly doubted Alex would be getting in them. Actually I knew she would not. I hoped Chris could though. I knew he could stick it out. It would be a ton of work for him, but I would help him as much as I could. For his sake, I prayed he would enroll in them with me.

As for this girl Grace, I had no clue about her. Teddy and Vern were going to be in the shop classes, so I would see less and less of them come the school year. It sucked to walk away and know I was losing such great friends.

"Hey! Gordie!" Someone called out. Alex came running to my side. "One questions, it is kinda stupid, but is there any chance you will try out for football this year? Because I am going to try out and I thought maybe your dad would make you. If he does you can at least try out with me. It would be good to have someone I know there. They are already gonna hate me because I'm a girl."

"I don't know…" At the point in time, there was a lot of things I did not know.


End file.
